Sing Along with Barney (1999)
Sing Along with Barney (1999) (Blockbuster Version) Part 1 to 112 *Part 1: Sing and Dance with Barney Intro *Part 2: SADWB - Chapter 1 *Part 3: The More We Get Together (1999 Version) *Part 4: SADWB - Chapter 2 *Part 5: If You're Happy and You Know It (1999 Version) *Part 6: SADWB - Chapter 3 *Part 7: Mr Sun (1999 Version) *Part 8: SADWB - Chapter 4 *Part 9: Down on Grandpa's Farm (1999 Version) *Part 10: SADWB - Chapter 5 *Part 11: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1999 Version) *Part 12: SADWB - Chapter 6 *Part 13: Bingo (1999 Version) *Part 14: SADWB - Chapter 7 *Part 15: Do You're Ears Hang Low (1999 Version) *Part 16: SADWB - Chapter 8 *Part 17: Growing (1999 Version) *Part 18: SADWB - Chapter 9 *Part 19: You Can Count on Me (1999 Version) *Part 20: SADWB - Chapter 10 *Part 21: My Family's Just Right for Me (1999 Version) *Part 22: SADWB - Chapter 11 *Part 23: The Airplane Song (1999 Version) *Part 24: SADWB - Chapter 12 *Part 25: My Yellow Blankey (1999 Version) *Part 26: SADWB - Chapter 13 *Part 27: The Clapping Song (1999 Version) *Part 28: SADWB - Chapter 14 *Part 29: A Camping We Will Go (1999 Version) *Part 30: SADWB - Chapter 15 *Part 31: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1999 Version) *Part 32: SADWB - Chapter 16 *Part 33: Me and My Teddy (1999 Version) *Part 34: SADWB - Chapter 17 *Part 35: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1999 Version) *Part 36: SADWB - Chapter 18 *Part 37: Mr Knickerbocker (1999 Version) *Part 38: SADWB - Chapter 19 *Part 39: Just Imagine (1999 Version) *Part 40: SADWB - Chapter 20 *Part 41: Castles So High (1999 Version) *Part 42: SADWB - Chapter 21 *Part 43: Old King Cole (1999 Version) *Part 44: SADWB - Chapter 22 *Part 45: If All the Raindrops (1999 Version) *Part 46: SADWB - Chapter 23 *Part 47: The Rainbow Song (1999 Version) *Part 48: SADWB - Chapter 24 *Part 49: Everyone is Special (1999 Version) *Part 50: SADWB - Chapter 25 *Part 51: You Can Count on Me (Reprise, 1999 Version) *Part 52: SADWB - Chapter 26 *Part 53: I Love You (1999 Version) *Part 54: SADWB - Chapter 27 for Jason Sign Language and Closing Program *Part 55: Barney Songs Intro *Part 56: BS - Chapter 1 *Part 57: Look Through the Window (1995 Version) *Part 58: BS - Chapter 2 for Start of Growing Song *Part 59: Growing (1995 Version) *Part 60: BS - Chapter 3 *Part 61: Alphabet Soup (1995 Version) *Part 62: BS - Chapter 4 *Part 63: Brushing My Teeth (1995 Version) *Part 64: BS - Chapter 5 *Part 65: Indoor Outdoor Voices (1995 Version) *Part 66: BS - Chapter 6 *Part 67: Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (1995 Version) *Part 68: BS - Chapter 7 for Start of Happy Dancing *Part 69: Happy Dancing (1995 Version) *Part 70: BS - Chapter 8 for Start of Who Took the Cookies *Part 71: Who Took the Cookies (1995 Version) *Part 72: BS - Chapter 9 for Start of Make a Bread *Part 73: Make a Bread (1995 Version) *Part 74: BS - Chapter 10 *Part 75: Pumpernickel (1995 Version) *Part 76: BS - Chapter 11 *Part 77: The Friendship Song (1995 Version) *Part 78: BS - Chapter 12 for Start of I Like Autumn *Part 79: I Like Autumn (1995 Version) *Part 80: BS - Chapter 13 for Start of Please and Thank You *Part 81: Please and Thank You (1995 Version) *Part 82: BS - Chapter 14 for Start of Taking Turns *Part 83: Taking Turns (1995 Version) *Part 84: BS - Chapter 15 *Part 85: The Raindrop Song (1995 Version) *Part 86: BS - Chapter 16 *Part 87: Scary Stories (1995 Version) *Part 88: BS - Chapter 17 *Part 89: A Silly Hat (1995 Version) *Part 90: BS - Chapter 18 for Start of Have a Snack *Part 91: Have a Snack (1995 Version) *Part 92: BS - Chapter 19 *Part 93: Camera Safari (1995 Version) *Part 94: BS - Chapter 20 for Start of Here Kitty Kitty *Part 95: Here Kitty Kitty (1995 Version) *Part 96: BS - Chapter 21 for Start of The Marching Song *Part 97: The Marching Song (1995 Version) *Part 98: BS - Chapter 22 *Part 99: Sailing Medley (1995 Version) *Part 100: BS - Chapter 23 *Part 101: The Little Red Caboose (1995 Version) *Part 102: BS - Chapter 24 *Part 103: The Airplane Song (1995 Version) *Part 104: BS - Chapter 25 for Start of The Car Medley *Part 105: The Car Medley (1995 Version) *Part 106: BS - Chapter 26 *Part 107: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (1995 Version) *Part 108: BS - Chapter 27 *Part 109: I Love You (1995 Version) *Part 110: BS - Chapter 28 *Part 111: Barney Songs Credits *Part 112 and Final Part: Sing and Dance with Barney Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation